


H2 Oh No!

by Freaque



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Little Mermaid Elements, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaque/pseuds/Freaque
Summary: A H2O/Miraculous crossover where Marinette and Adrien both become mermaids after a strange encounter inside a magical cave. From now on, the pair must live with their curse, being unable to touch water without transforming into their alter egos (Ladybug and Chat Noir) who become unlikely friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette arrived at the beach, sporting her signature patterned tote bag, and a cute bikini she designed herself. Wrapped around her shoulders was a white towel, and a pair of rose-gold sunglasses perched on her head. Her flip-flops dragged in the sand as she made her way to the colourful umbrellas stuck in the sand.

“Hey guys!” She said, plopping her stuff down. Ivan poked his head out of the sand, being buried by Mylene. “Hi, Marinette!” He said.

“How’s it going, M?” Mylene said, packing some more sand over Ivan’s legs. Marinette giggled. “I’m good! Have you seen Adrien?” She asked, glancing around.

“Oh yeah! He’s with Alya and Nino.” She said, pointing to the water. 

Marinette smiled and pulled off her towel, laying it in the shade. “I think I’ll go join them!” She said, adjusting her sunglasses and kicking off her flip-flops. She ran to the water, the frills of her polka-dotted bathing suit bouncing in the air. 

“Hey, it’s Marinette! And she’s only ten minutes late!” Alya said, standing up in the shallow water. Adrien turned around and smiled as their eyes met. “Nice bathing suit, Marinette. Did you make it yourself?” Adrien said, taking in the sight.

Marinette laughed. “Yeah! Tank-I mean- Thanks!” She sputtered, glancing up at Alya in embarrassment. Her friend was nearly losing it with laughter. Behind her was Nino, who was just floating on his back.

Wading into the water, she sighed as the heat on her skin was blanketed in cool water. “That’s really nice!” She said, embracing the waves as they rolled over the four. “I know right! And did you see the size of the cliffs over there? They’re perfect for jumping, don’t you think?”

“Umm, I’m not really into the cliff jumping thing, but we can head over there if you want.” Marinette said, running her wet hands through her hair. “Yeah, sounds good to me!” Adrien said, piping up. The group of friends swam towards the rocks near a small cove. 

They climbed out of the water and hiked up the cliffs, which were around fifteen feet tall. When the soaked teens made it to the top, Marinette realized she was no fan of heights. As Alya let out a cry of joy, she leapt from the edge of the rocks and plummeted to the water, arms outstretched.

“Woo!” Nino yelled, doing a back=flip and diving into the water. Adrien watched in awe. “Are you going Mari?” He asked. 

She stared down at the crashing waves, feeling her gut twist. “I think I’m gonna go back down actually… I don’t really like heights.” She said. “Oh, I’ll walk you back down then!” He said, escorting her back down the rocks. 

“So I see you aren’t a big daredevil, huh?” Adrien said. “Yeah, I like the ground a lot better, thanks.” Marinette joked.

“Yeah, that’s understandable. I’m not a huge fan of heights either, but my life at home is so boring that I’ll take a stab at any chance I get of doing something insane.” He said. Marinette nodded, just as she was about to respond, she tripped over a root jutting out of the ground, and found herself tumble backwards.

 

Adrien gasped and reached out to grab her, expecting to have caught her like usual, and say something witty. Well, that didn’t exactly go as planned. 

He missed.

She screamed as she fell backwards off the side of the cliff, falling to the water. There was a loud crack sound as she splashed into the water. She resurfaced, gasping for air, and was pushed against the side of the rocks by the current, forced into a small nook in the cliff.

“Marinette!” Adrien screamed, leaping into the water after her. He swam against the current trying to find her, but couldn’t see a thing. Alya and Nino frantically looked for her, calling her name, but she couldn’t hear them over the sound of the water crashing over her head. Alya and Nino swam back to alert Mylene and Ivan.

Adrien was pulled in by the current as well, ending up in a small cove. He panted as he washed up into the sand. “Marinette!” He called out, finally collapsing onto his back in exhaustion. Gazing up at the pink sky, he realized how bad it would be if it got dark. Making his way back into the water, he searched the cove for any sign of his friend, finally finding a small opening to a cave in the cliff.

Marinette sighed as she was washed into a web of caves inside the cliff. She decided to rest in there for a few minutes after swimming frantically against the waves. The water darkened as the sun turned crimson, making the water appear a reddish colour. Marinette began swimming back to the exit, when she felt something move beneath her. The water began gently swirling beneath her, glowing bright red beneath her. Her legs began to ache, and she swam out of the cave with all her might, watching the colours disappear into nothing. Little did she know, in this interconnected web of caves, Adrien experienced the same phenomenon as the sun set into night.

 

~~~

 

After an eternity, Marinette found herself back at shore, laying in the cold sand. “Oh my God! Marinette!” Alya cried out, rushing over to her friend. “W-what?” Marinette said, coughing a little.

Her friends rushed over to her, making sure she was okay. Adrien rushed over, out of practically thin air. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” He asked, crouching next to her, helping her sit up. She shook her head. “No, I’m fine. What happened?”

“You fell off a cliff, dude!” Nino said, lifting her to her feet. She noticed a scrapes along her knees and elbows. “You’re serious?” Marinette asked, rubbing her head.

Ivan rushed over carrying her towel. “Here!” He said, wrapping it around her shoulders. Her teeth chattered. “Maybe we should head back.” She said.

“Good idea, I’ll start the car.” Adrien said, walking back. He still couldn’t believe what had happened in the cave. The water was glowing a greenish colour, and bubbling beneath him. It almost seemed like a dream.

  
  



	2. Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two discover they are mermaids... and they both have some close calls. Though, Adrien may just be a tad more out of luck than Marinette.

Marinette skipped the next day at school, recovering from the incident. Her mother suspected she had a concussion, but Marinette insisted she was fine, and would return to school the next day. Slowly climbing down her ladder, she stumbled to the vanity in her bedroom and began peeling off the bandages on her knees and arms.

“I still can’t believe what happened yesterday. I probably do have head trauma if I was experiencing such vivid hallucinations. Glowing water? I’m going crazy.” She said to herself, throwing the bandages into the garbage. She turned the tap on to wash her hands before cleaning her cuts again, and a fiery sensation tickled her skin. As the water trickled over her hands, the pores on her legs began radiating the same red colour from the night before. In a flash of pinkish light, she collapsed to the floor.

“What was that? Marinette are you okay?” Sabine called, “I’m coming up.” She said.

Marinette rubbed her head, sitting up. She glanced down in horror at the red and black mermaid tail that had replaced her legs. “WAAHh!” She yelped, grabbing the nearest towel off her counter top and throwing it over her tail.

“Marinette? What happened?” Sabine called, knocking on the trapdoor in Marinette’s room. Marinette panicked, “I’m fine mom! I just dropped… My phone…”

“Are you sure, hun? You don’t need anything?” She called. Marinette frantically scratched at the scales covering her arms. “No! Everything’s fine! Just super!”

“Okay, be careful next time!” Sabine called, walking back down the stairs. Marinette sighed, pushing herself up onto the counter top and gazing into the mirror. Scales sprinkles over her face and chest, covering her eyes in a mask like feature. She glanced down at her arms, which had similar scales on the top of her shoulders and forearms.

“What the heck is going on?” She muttered, examining her new tail. “Am I dreaming?”

She inched her way across the room to her futon, collapsing on top of it. _This is bad, THIS IS BAD, THIS IS REALLY_ **_REALLY_ ** _BAD._ Her inner voice screamed. _What do I do?_ She thought, frantically flapping her tail in an attempt to return feeling in her non-existent legs.

After nearly an hour of frantically trying to return to normal, she fell to her back in exhaustion. “Maybe it’s just a bad dream…” She yawned, falling unconscious.

~~~

Marinette woke up, lying on her futon. She sat up bolt upright, and was delighted to see her legs back to how they used to be. “Crazy dream…” She laughed to herself.

~~~

After all the _excitement_ from last night, Adrien decided to take a morning shower before his next photoshoot during school hours. He texted Nino that he would be skipping class for the day, and began undressing, hopping into the shower. He turned on the tap, and sighed as the hot water spread over his skin. Although, it seemed as if the water was getting hotter and hotter. The heat spread over his skin in tingling waves, and after a flash of green sparks, he found himself sitting on the floor.

 _Woah… did I just blackout- “_ **_Oh my God!_ ** _”_ he gasped aloud, glaring at the green and black fish-tail spread over the tile floor. “ _Holy sh-”_

“Adrien!” Nathalie’s voice called from outside the door. “You’re father wants you ready for your photo shoot in fifteen minutes!” She said.

“Oh...Y-yeah I’ll be right out.” _He was definitely not coming out._

_Okay, so it turns out I’m a fish… thing now… That’s fantastic._

He turned off the shower and pulled himself onto the bathroom floor, reaching for a towel. He dried himself off the best he could, and hoisted himself onto the bathroom counter top, staring into the mirror. Pearly-black scales littered his face like freckles, kind of like a mask. He flexed his former toes, now replaced by a long translucent fin.

“This is so weird…” He muttered. _To be honest, it was actually really awesome… and scary._

He rubbed the towel against the scales, and to his amazement they began to sizzle, revealing flesh embedded beneath. Frantically, he rubbed his tail until finally, his legs returned to their previous state.

“So cool…” he muttered, rubbing the rest of the scales away. _So I guess I’m part fish now. Neat!_

Rubbing the rest of the scales off his face, he made sure there were no more left on his thighs, rubbing any hints of the scales away. Suddenly, to his horror, the bathroom door flung open. “Adrien, it’s time to- Oh!” She gasped, slamming the door shut as Adrien let out a high pitched shriek. There he was, buck naked, perched on his counter top, rubbing his upper thighs as hard as he could, very close to, well… You know...

“I-it’s not what it looks like!” Is all he could sputter out. He quickly got changed, and walked out of the bathroom in utter embarrassment, his face bright red.

The car ride to the photo shoot was uncomfortably quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. What did you think?


	3. Double Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette figure out a few things about their new powers.

Adrien returned from his photo-shoot, utterly exhausted. He collapsed on his bed and let out a long groan. After a few minutes of rest, he suddenly had an alarming thought.

_ Wait… was what happened this morning real... Or was it a dream? _

He stood up to enter the bathroom, a part of him wishing it wasn't real because of the mortifying encounter with Nathalie that followed. He tried to remember what triggered it, but all knew remembered was being in the shower.

Sighing, he turned the handle to the tap, and let the cold water run over his hands. It was pure bliss. Like he wanted to submerge his whole body. 

He noticed his finger tips began tingling, the heat growing slightly. He felt light headed again, and saw sparks and spots in his vision. He fell to the ground again, similarly to the time in the shower.

Opening his eyes, his jaw dropped as his legs were replaced was the same black and green tail. He ran his fingers over the scales, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

It made a lot more sense. Both times the transformation was triggered by water, so that must mean Every time he touches water with bare skin, he becomes a merman. While it made zero sense and was biologically impossible, Adrien was determined to figure out why. 

He pushed himself up, examining himself in the mirror much closer than before. His eyes were completely green, a black mask of scales covered his face. Two elvish-like fins replaces where his ears used to be, and his hair was more disheveled than before. He had black scales on his shoulders and around his chest and collarbone, and fines coming out of the back of his forearms. 

_ He made one good looking merman. _

_ So if getting wet triggers it, the only way to undo the transformation is to dry off completely… _

He grabbed the blow-drier on his counter and plugged it in. Flicking it on, he ran the hot air up and down his lower half.

The scales sizzled like before, thinking and drying until they were completely evaporated. After a while of being out of water, they began dissolving on their own as well.

_ I really want to test out this new tail… maybe I could go to the beach, but I'd have to be alone… and my father would never let me go alone.  _ He thought.

**Well, he could always sneak out...**

~~~

Marinette woke up on her futon with both legs in tact. “Oh thank God it was just a dream!” She said, standing up and walking down to her kitchen. She grabbed a glass and began filling it with water, promptly taking a seat on the couch. 

“I’m going to help your father in the bakery, if you need me you know where I am!” Sabine called from the front entrance. “Okay!” Marinette replied, lying back and picking up her phone. She brought the glass to her lips and took a long sip, feeling herself wake up a little more.

Her throat tingled, almost as if she was about to cough, so she quickly took another drink. The tingling became more intense. She stood up to call for her mom, and toppled over in a bright flash and a loud bang. 

She gasped.  _ IT WAS DEFINITELY NOT A DREAM. _ Freaking out, she grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it over her tail. 

“Marinette, are you okay. Did you fall again?” Her mom called, opening the front door. Sabine peeked her head in the room. Marinette laughed and shooed her away. “I’m fine! Just dropped my water.” She said, pointing to the glass on the ground.

Sabine smiled. “As long as you’re okay.” she said, closing the door. Marinette let out a sigh of relief.

_ It seems that it only happens when I touch or drink water… and it isn't permanent… But how am I going to shower, or drink, or…?  _

She pulled the blanket off her tail, and was surprised to see steam rise off of it. She pressed the blanket back over the scales, and upon being removed, they had begun evaporating.

_ I probably have to dry completely in order for it to go away…  _

She rubbed the blanket against the scales similarly to how Adrien had. They began thinning and evaporating, and became thin enough for Marinette to tug her legs apart. After experimenting with different liquids and drinking through straws, Marinette finally came to terms with her new powers, although she still had no idea how she had gotten them. After thinking for a bit, she realized she was actually really excited about her new double life as a mermaid.

All she had to do, is make sure she didn’t get wet.  _ At any cost _ .

Suddenly being filled with energy, she decided tonight she’d have to test out her tail in water, and decided the beach would be the right place to go. Once she understood her powers more, she figured it would be easier to co-exist with them.

**All she had to do was make sure she didn’t get wet.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be fairly short, but I'll try and put out as much as I can in my spare time :)


	4. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't know where,  
> don't know when,  
> oh, I know we'll meet again   
> some sunny day...

The clock read  _ 12:24 _ . Adrien crept downstairs to his foyer, and peered into his father's workspace. It was empty. Nathalie and his bodyguard had already went to bed. Quietly picking up a backpack with nothing more than a towel and a few other supplies, he snuck out the front door, and hopped in his bodyguard's silver Mercedes.

He parked on the north side of the lake, and made his way to the sand, stripping off his shirt and dipping his feet into the freezing water. He shivered at first contact, but became warm as the transformation kicked in. With whatever was left of his legs, he took the leap into the water. With a flash of light, the water no longer felt cold, and he felt more free than he'd ever felt.

He opened his eyes, surprised to see perfectly fine underwater. He rushed to the surface to take a breath, and then dived back down, kicking his tail as hard as he could. He felt like he was flying.

Picking up speed, he swam as fast as he could to the surface, and flipped into the air.

“WOO-HOO!” He cried, splashing back into the water.

~~~

Marinette arrived at the beach. It was  _ 12:49.  _ She parked at the East side of the lake, and slowly crept to the shore. As she stepped into the cold sand, she tripped over a small stone sticking out of the sand, and landed face first in a puddle of sandy water.

_ Just my luck. _ She thought.

She shielded her eyes from the flash of light, and pushed herself up in a seal-like position. She pulled herself to the edge of the water, and gasped in surprise as a male figure leapt into the air from the center of the lake, and let out a cry of joy.

_ What is that?!  _ She thought, peering closer into the lake. A pair of glowing green eyes emerged from the surface and widened.

~~~

Adrien swore he heard a gasp. He peered above the water and met eyes with another figure.  _ She was a mermaid.  _ He opened his mouth, nearly forgetting humans couldn't breathe water. He realized too late as his lungs filled with water, but they were miraculously filtered out by the gills on his neck.

He dove back down under and swam cautiously towards her. His head broke the surface of the glassy water, and he looked startled, shrinking back.

“W-who are you?” she said sheepishly. He got a better look at her. She looked gorgeous. A sleek red tail with black metallic shine. A similar mask to his. Bright blue eyes.

“The better question is, who are  _ you _ ?” He said, fanning his tail out behind him. She glanced down at her tail, speckled with a few black scales here and there, kind of like a ladybug. “Umm… I'm Lady… Lady-bug.” She said.

“Well,  _ my Lady,  _ you should probably come into the water before your transformation wears off. You're drying up.” He pointed out, smirking. “I'm kinda stuck if you couldn't tell, Catfish.” she said flatly. He laughed.

“Here, grab my hands.” He said, taking hold of hers and pulling her into the the water. When she was finally submerged, he brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

“Quite the charmer, aren't you Catfish?” She retorted. As they made their way into the deep parts of the lake, Marinette began getting the hand of her new tail.

She let out a giggle underwater, and realized right after she could breathe underwater.

“Hey, Ladybug! I kinda like that Catfish name, but not the fish part. So you can call me Cat Noir.”

“Okay, _Cat Noir_. I though cats didn't like water!" She said. He laughed. "Anyways, I'm guessing you also can't touch water in your civilian form.” he laughed. “I don't even want to tell you about how I found out.”

“Well now you have to!” She said, swimming towards him. He looked away sheepishly. “Maybe another time. We should meet up more often though… I thought I was going to be one of a kind.”

“Me too. I don't feel as alone anymore.” Cat Noir smiled, and took another look at her. She was so beautiful, pretty much perfect. She smiled back, and Cat Noir took the opportunity.

Surrounded by nothing but pitch black water and the gleam of the moon, he pulled her in closer. She could feel his breath on her lips as he leaned in close. She did too, but stopped.

“I'm sorry Cat Noir, but I like someone else…” she said, pulling away. “I should probably get going… it's late.”

She began swimming off, away from Cat Noir. “Hey! Wait…! Can we meet again?” He called, voice cracking. She stopped and turned back. “We'll see, Catfish!” She yelled back, swimming off into the inky black lake.

“I'll wait for you here.” He said, not loud enough for her to hear.

_Until we meet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry for not posting!! I'm busy with school and yee


	5. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fateful trip to the beach...

It was a few hours before sunrise when Adrien dried off and went home, after a long time of sitting in awe. He couldn't sleep, and his head was cloudy with the thoughts of  _ her _ . 

_ What are the odds that the love of my life is a mermaid too? And she came to the same place as I did…?! _

A boyish grin was plastered on his face and wouldn't leave. He couldn't believe the events that just took place, and it was like it was out of a dream. But it was real, and it was the greatest feeling he'd ever felt. Collapsing on his bed, he tried to imagine her as a regular teen like he was, or who it could be.

She is likely Parisian, and probably his age. He had to see her again.  _ Even if she likes someone else _ .

Sighing, he stared through the widow of his bedroom and watched as the Eiffel tower twinkled its gorgeous lights, and the city peacefully slept. There were rarely any stars in the sky due to light pollution, but tonight there were two.

A part of him knew it was fate that brought them together. He watched the two stars waltz in the sky, dancing over the sea of black. As he gazed at the shining lights, a reflection of earlier tonight shone back.

_ He was in love, and it was clear as the stars that they were meant to be _ .

~~~

Marinette sat in her room pondering about the night before. It was early in the morning, around 6:00. She could tell by her messy hair, the bag on the floor, and the lake-water smell that what had happened was not a dream. She recalled all the amazing things about her encounter with the mysterious merman.

_ Cat Noir _ ... _ was it _ ?

Remembering how they swam around the lake, and talked about their lives. It was like they knew each other forever. She smiled.

Surprisingly she wasn't tired, and was in a good mood. She tried not to dwell on what happened to keep her head clear, but something inside her told her that she needed to see him again tonight.

She packed up her bag, and reassured her mom she was ready to go back to school. She drank through a straw, and even resorted to dry shampoo as a way to quickly clean up.

Out the door she went, sprinting off to the school across her house and greeting her friends with a hug and a kiss.

~~~

The day dragged on for  **ages** . Marinette couldn't pry her eyes off the clock as her mind kept flickering to last night. Adrien also seemed to be out of it. He was extremely good looking, and even with the dark bags under his eyes he was still above average, but Marinette could tell something was up.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he flinched. “Oh! Hey, Marinette! I didn't know you were back at school…” he said. Nino shook his head. “Dude, she's been there all day. Must've been a crazy photoshoot yesterday. You seem exhausted.”

Adrien laughed. “I'm not tired… I'm just…” he yawned “I just had a really good dream.” He said smiling.

Marinette giggled. Adrien was completely out of it. He was a grinning mess now. Ms. Bustier even noticed, but opted to stay quiet… for Adrien's sake.

At the end of the day, Marinette rushed home. “Mom! Can I borrow the car for a bit? I think I left something at the beach when I went with Alya.” She called as she walked in the door.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? I just don't want you hurting yourself again.” Sabine said, poking her head out from the bakery. “I'll be okay! It's not a far trip anyways. If anything happens I'll call you.” She insisted.

Sabine hesitantly agreed. “Okay, but go with a friend in case you need any help.” Marinette nodded. “Don't worry mom!”

Rushing out to the car, she hopped in and drove down to the beach, parking a block away to protect her identity if a sneaky cat decided to try and snoop around.

_ If anyone found out who she actually was, she could be sent off to a  _ **_circus_ ** _ … or something. _

She walked casually through the path leading to the beach, and made sure nobody was around. When the coast was clear, she slipped off her shoes and waded into the water.

The transformation washed over her and she smiled in delight as her enhanced strength and senses kicked in. Gliding through the water, she poked her head through the surface. There was a ripple behind her, and her find sensed movement.

She spun around, only to be met with a devilish grin. “Hello,  _ Milady _ .” He said. Her heart leapt in surprise. “Don't scare me like that! Where did you even come from?” She asked.

“Somewhere in Paris.” He said playfully. She rolled her eyes and turned away. “Ha-ha. You think you're so clever, Catfish.”

He smiled. “So what if I do?”

She groaned, hiding her grin by diving into the water. “Hey wait!” He chuckled, diving after her. She glanced back and only picked up speed, sticking out her tongue at him. “Catch me if you can!”

He smirked and chased after her, staying right on her  _ tail _ . Eventually he caught her, and they playfully wrestled underwater.

“I think I should get a prize.” He said. “Oh really, how come? She said slyly.

He pressed in closer. “For catching you.” He said. She laughed. “Uh-huh. And what would that prize be, Kitty-Cat?”

He made a face like he was thinking for a moment, and tapped his chin. “Hmm? How about a kiss?” He suggested innocently, batting his eyelashes.

“Fine… but only on the cheek!” she said. His eyes lit up as a look of delight spread over this face. She gave him a small peck on the side of his face, and he felt himself turn bright red. He jumped out of the water with a victorious yell and splashed back down again.

She shook her head and giggled. “Don't get used to that.” Unable to wipe the grin off his face, he replied “I don't think I could. You nearly killed me!” He said.

Marinette ignored her warm cheeks. She enjoyed flirting with Cat Noir, but it was very playful, and he probably felt the same. He seemed like a player anyways. Not her kind of guy, but it was fun to play along. Peering up at the rosy sky, she decided it was time to head back before her mother got worried.

“I'm afraid I have to go, Chaton. Adieu mon minou!” She said blowing him a kiss.

His heartbeat quickened, and he felt his guts melt. “I'll see you tomorrow, then?” He called.

“Until then!” She said, waving her final goodbye.

~~~

It had been less than two minutes since she left, and he still had an aching hole in his heart.

_ Tomorrow was going to be a long day. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus again ;-; 
> 
> My spare time is being eaten up by schoolwork and my teachers have no mercy.


	6. Thunder And Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swimming in the rain~

“And don’t forget to get a signature from your parents for our class trip to the beach tomorrow!” Mrs. Bustier called, waving goodbye and swiftly leaving the classroom. Adrien flew up in his seat.  _ Wait… the  _ **_beach_ ** _? _

_ What if  _ **_she’s_ ** _ there? Or worse, what if I get wet? I… I can’t go.  _ Adrien thought, packing up his bag quickly. Nino touched his shoulder. “Hey dude, you seem out of it. Wanna hang out later? I bet it’s all the stress from your dad.”

Adrien turned to his friend. “Sorry dude… I can’t today, uh, Chinese lesson.” he said. Nino looked unconvinced. “But, you said you didn’t have Chinese this week…” 

He began to sweat. He  _ did _ say that. Nino smirked. “Are you hiding something from me?” Adrien laughed nervously. “Of course not! Why would I lie to my best friend?” 

“Adrien, I know when you’re flustered. C’mon, tell me. Is this about a girl?” Nino said. Adrien’s heart skipped. Marinette happened to glance his way as Nino said that, giving him an even bigger audience. Grabbing his friend by the hand, he pulled Nino into the boy’s locker room.

“Please don’t tell anyone. If my father finds out, he’ll freak!” Adrien said quietly. Nino broke into a cheeky grin. “Dude, nice! Are you gonna tell me who it is?”

Adrien swallowed. “I don’t think I should, in case it gets out. At least not yet.” Nino patted his friend on the back, “I get it my dude, but at least tell me the details. Where’d you meet, what does she look like, what’s she like…? You know!”

“Well, we met at the beach, and she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. She’s really special, like it’s almost like she’s magic. She’s mysterious, and keeps me on the edge of my seat. It’s like every time I meet her I’m dying to know more about her. She’s confident, courageous, funny… I can’t stop thinking about her.” He said.

“It seems to me like you’re in love.” Nino said. “Does she like you too?”

“Well… I’m working on that.” Adrien said. “I’m gonna meet her again tonight… And then I’ll tell her.” Nino smiled and rubbed his fist against Adrien’s head. 

“You got this my man, I believe in you!” He said. Adrien smiled. “Thanks, Nino.”

~~~

_ So Adrien’s in love with someone else… _ Marinette thought to herself, slowly moving away from the locker room door her ear was pressed against. She sighed and slowly began to walk home, kicking off her shoes and climbing up into her bedroom.

Slumping onto her bed, she glanced outside at the rain that began to patter against her window, reminding her of Cat Noir. Just who she needed to talk to. She made her way downstairs and wrote a note for her mom, grabbing the black umbrella Adrien gave her on the first day of school. Rushing out to the car, she made sure not a drop of water touched her skin.

She arrived at the beach, and carefully made her way to the shore, avoiding contact with rain As she got to the windy shore, the raindrops sprinkled her forehead, and she dashed for the cold water, diving into it. Pure relief washed over her as she became Ladybug. She swam to the cliffside, perching herself on a rock, and watching the waves crash against the shore. 

With all her thoughts to herself, she let out her emotions. Crying out in sadness, her tears mixed with the rain running down her face. She felt movement behind her, and knew well enough who it was. Cat Noir hoisted himself up onto the rock, placing himself beside her.

After a while of the two of them listening to the rain, she finally spoke. “Hey…” 

Cat Noir turned to her. “If it’s not a good time, I’ll leave you alone, Ladybug.” He said, turning around to slip back into the water. She shook her head. “Wait… I’d like to talk…” she said, turning herself so she was sitting on her bottom, hugging her ‘knees’. Cat Noir perched next to her in the same position.

“Why is my lady so upset today?” He said, brushing the wet strands of hair from her rain tear streaked face. She sighed and looked up to the cloudy sky. “Well, there’s this guy that I’d been in love with for the longest time.” She said. 

“He’s certainly a lucky guy.” Cat Noir said, feeling his heart drop a little. She took a deep breath.

“He in love with someone else…” She said.

“Oh…” He said, turning his to the clouds as well.

Ladybug laughed. “It’s kinda stupid, isn’t it?” She said. Cat Noir smiled, and placed his hand on top of hers. “No, not really.” He said. The two of them turned to face each other. The sky flashed and a loud clap of thunder erupted from the sky.

“I like you, Ladybug.” He said. 

She looked up into his bright green eyes, swearing they were familiar. The final tear she had left fell from her eye, but it wasn’t a tear of sadness. 

“I really, really like you. And I know you don’t feel the same, which is why it hurts so much. But, I just want you to know that I’m here, and even though we don’t know each other very well… I trust you, and I want you to be happy. I love you,-”

Ladybug pressed her cold lips against his. Another flash cracked the sky, as thunder crashed around them. He felt every part inside him grow warm, and couldn’t hold back the happiness that spread over him. His heart pounded hard against his chest, and he felt light headed. Shutting his eyes tighter, he kissed her back, closing his hand tighter around hers.

For that moment, she felt every part of her sorrow lift, and it was like she was on a cloud where nothing mattered. Pulling away, she realized what she’d done. He blinked a few times to give himself time to process what happened. She covered her mouth and quickly slid off into the water before another word was said.

“Wait!” Cat Noir called, diving in after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned back around. “I- I have to go.” She said quickly, blushing scarlet in the murky water.

“Milady… I really do love you.” he said. She turned back to him. “I can’t describe it… but it feels like I’ve known you my whole life… and that it’s mean to be… if you know what I mean?” He said.

She smiled softly, and brought herself close to him. “I think I’m starting to...” She said, kissing him on the cheek.

With that, she spun around and swam off as fast as she could. 

_ Maybe being in love with to people at once wasn’t so bad after all... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this took a while to write. mostly because i cant stop procrastinating and writers block so yeeeeeeeeee. forgive me :-:


	7. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale :)

“Okay class! Do you all have your bags?” Mrs. Bustier called. There were scattered nods and mutters throughout the room. Marinette slung her pink polka-dotted bag around her shoulder. “You sure you want to go back to the beach so soon? You took a hard hit last time, I’m worried for you girl.” Alya said, lightly pressing her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I’m alright Alya. I think I’ll just stay on the shore anyways.” Marinette said.  _ As far away from the water as possible. _ “Okay, I’ll stay with you and work on my tan.” Alya said, lifting her beach-bag off the desk.

Adrien walked into the class with messy hair and disheveled clothes. “Dude! You look like you got hit by a bus.” Nino said. Adrien laughed. “I got about zero hours of sleep last night.”

“I can tell. I thought you weren’t coming!” Nino said. “My dad actually wanted me to go and model Audrey Bourgeois’ new swimsuit for the... _ what did he call them again _ … oh yeah,  **_youth_ ** .”

Nino laughed. “Sup’ Alya.” He said, walking over to his girlfriend and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. Alya giggled at the cute gesture. Mrs. Bustier began leading the class out to the bus waiting outside. Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about Cat Noir.  _ I wonder if he’s going to be there…  _ She thought.  _ Of course not! Why would he be there in the middle of the day? _

The group of friend boarded the bus, Alya and Nino grabbing the back seat. Marinette sat in the seat across the aisle. “Hey.” Adrien said with a smile. Marinette leapt six feet in the air. “A-Adrien!” He said, standing up for absolutely no reason. He laughed. 

“Mind if I sit here?” He said, gesturing next to her. She stammered. “Uh- Yes of course… I mean no I don’t m-mind! Go away- I mean go ahead!” Sighing in defeat, she shut herself up before any more damage was done. 

Adrien snickered. “You seem on edge. What’s up?” Marinette scrambled to form sentences. “W-well I’m j-just nervous about going back… That’s all. I guess I’d rather stay away from water right now, if you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah, same.” He said. She glanced up at him with a confused look on her face. “I m-mean I get why you feel that way.” He said, nervously chuckling. She nodded. Just being in the presence of Marinette had calmed Adrien’s nerves. He couldn’t stop wondering if Ladybug would be there,  _ which of course couldn’t be possible.  _ Surprisingly, when he was around Marinette, his head cleared a little. He really admired her, she was awesome. She was still one of his best friends, but he couldn’t deny that before he met Ladybug, he did fancy Marinette a little.

The bus came to an abrupt stop. Before they knew it, they were at the shores of the familiar beach. Marinette squinted at the bright white sand reflecting the sunlight, and laid a towel out in the shade. Alya placed hers down in the sun beside Marinette, and the boys dropped theirs close by. 

“Man is it hot!” Alya said, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. Unbuttoning her top, she called Nino over to help apply it on her back. Marinette pulled out a fashion magazine and relaxed in the shade with her handmade beach hat on her head. Most of their classmates were either jumping into the water or fooling around in the sand. Rose even brought a volleyball.

“Mind if I take a dip Mari? I’ll be back once I cool off.” Alya said, kicking off her sandals. Marinette nodded. “No biggie.” 

Alya and Nino both ran off to the water, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. He pulled his shirt over his head and sat next to her, pulling out his Chinese homework. Marinette looked up. “Why aren’t you going swimming?” She said. “My dad doesn't want me going in the water.” He shrugged.

“That’s a bummer.” She said. “Yeah, but there’s no compromising with him. I know he’s just trying to look out for me.” He said, pulling out a water bottle with a straw inside. 

“Do you have a pen?” She asked. “Oh yeah, here.” He said, handing her one from his bag. He glanced over, and saw that she was filling out a quiz in the magazine.  _ Which teen celebrity do you match with? _

Smirking, he leaned over her shoulder. “So, which teen celebrity do you match with?” He said. She felt her cheeks heat up as Adrien’s name was on the list. Stammering, she finished the quiz. “U-uh… X-Y.” She said, sad and relieved she didn’t get Adrien. He let out a laugh.

“Such a shame you didn’t match with me.” He snickered. Turning red, she let out a high pitched giggle. “Y-yeah! I m-mean… No? Uhh…” 

~~~

Lila stood across the beach, enviously watching Adrien and Marinette  _ flirt _ . She could tell he was making her blush from a mile away. “Ugh! Why is he talking to  _ her _ ?” She said. Chloe was behind her, followed by Sabrina who was helping her tie up her swimsuit. “I know right! He’s way out of her league.” Chloe spat. 

Lila swung around. “Oh, it’s just  _ you _ .” Chloe sneered. “What do you mean, ‘just  _ me _ ’?” 

Lila put on a friendly smile. “Oh it’s nothing. I was just wondering if anyone would help me bring these bottles of water over to Marinette. She really looks quite  _ thirsty _ .” Chloe smiled. “I don’t think she’d mind getting  _ wet _ after all.”

Chloe brought the bottles of water over to Marinette and Adrien’s towels while Lila followed. “Hi Adrien! Hi Marinette!” Lila said, Chloe handing her the water. “Hey, Lila.” Adrien said, glancing up from his Chinese textbook.

“I was wondering if you two wanted some water?” She said, holding out the water above Marinette. “No thanks, I got some.” Marinette said, pointing to the Starbucks cup beside her, topped with a long green straw.

“Suit yourself!” Lila said, pouring the cold water all over Marinette. “ _ Oopsies! _ ” 

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening as she felt her skin get hot. Dropping her magazine with tears welling up in her eyes, she ran for the lake.  **_Oh no no no no no no no NO!_ **

“Why would you do that?!” Adrien said furiously, standing up. “It was an accident!” Lila said. Adrien sneered at her, going after Marinette. 

“Wait!” He called, running after her. Lila grabbed his arm with her cold, wet hand. “C’mon Adrien! It was just a joke, no harm done!” He flinched as he felt the water on her hand absorb into his forearm. Breaking free, he ran after Marinette and dove into the lake. Feeling the transformation wash over him, he dove deeper and swam out to the center of the lake, far away from shore. He noticed two dark pigtails bobbing ahead of him.

“Marinette?” He said.  _ How did she get to the center of the lake? _

She spun around, and met eyes with a pair of bright green. Surrounded by dark scales and a familiar face, with beautiful blonde hair. His eyes widened as he recognized his partner.

“Adrien?” She said, swimming closer to him. “You’re Cat Noir?” She said in disbelief. Adrien broke into a wild grin.

"Oh my God... I- Oh my- Y-you’re Ladybug!” He managed to sputter out. She felt tears of joy well up in her eyes, which surprised her. 

Smiling, she let out a laugh, and threw her arms around him. “Hi, Catfish.” She said.

“I can’t believe you’re my lady! You’re the one I couldn’t stop thinking about all this time! You were right in front of me! I’m so…  _ so _ stupid!”

“Adrien... “ Marinette said.

“From the day I met you I knew there was something different, but then I met Ladybug and I thought I had changed my mind… But you were the same person all along! Crazy, isn’t it?”  Marinette finally began to process what was happening “Adrien Agreste is Cat Noir…” Was all she could sputter out. 

“All this grief over loving two people at once!” She said. The two broke down giggling. “We’re so dumb!” He said, pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back, no other thoughts filling her head, no hesitations, and no buts.

Finally, Marinette pulled away. “I have so many questions…” Adrien pushed back a bit. “Like... how we even got these powers in the first place, and how this whole thing is even possible… but most importantly...”

_“how the hell are we going to get back?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> What did you think? It was very rushed and I had like no time to do anything else with it so this is what i could come up with...sorry :P 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Story number 5! This one's a little head cannon I had at 3am so let me know what you think so far!


End file.
